Temptation
by Saza01
Summary: New girl Bella Swan has caught the eyes of Mike Newton, and Edward Cullen. Will Edward win Bella over Mike? What is Edward's secret? What will it take to win her heart? What are the sacrifices for true love? Please R
1. A New Life

_**Hey guys, got some inspiration from my friend to start up a new story. Might be a bit longer than my other story 'Love is life in itself', but I hope you enjoy reading it! Please review.**_

**A NEW LIFE**

Edward's P.O.V

_**It started like any other day.**_

I drove to school with Alice and Jasper, in my sister's new car. My sister, Rosalie, thought the car as something just as beautiful as herself. Not that I had anything against her, but the car was pretty hideous. Of course, I didn't mention this.

After arriving at school, 15 minutes before the commencement of Period 1, was when my life changed dramatically. It wasn't a particularly bad thing; it was hard to resist the temptation it presented.

**ISABELLA SWAN**

The most beautiful, dazzling girl I had ever seen in my life. She entered the Science Lab passing the fan pushed on the highest level, swirling her scent in my direction. I didn't want to know my reaction to her presence, as it was probably something I will regret. But I was not the only one responding this way. Mike Newton was staring at her, a grin spreading across his face. He was up to something. I had to find out. It didn't take long to figure it out.

I was the only one without a lab partner, so she would have to sit next to me. But before she could do the honours, Mike's friend Justin sat by my side, leaving Mike with an empty seat beside him. Isabella, who I like to call Bella, reluctantly sat by his side, leaving me with the biggest feeling of hatred and jealousy. This wasn't a memory I wanted to remember. But it haunted me in my dreams.

_**Lunchtime.....**_

Bella sat with Mike and his friends, which made me loose all hope for even coming close to meeting her. But my luck changed, as she was next to me in the canteen line.

"Hi, how are you finding Forks so far?" I said.

"Not bad. Much colder though. My name is-"

"Bella Swan. You're in my Science class. I see your hanging out with Mike" I interrupted

"Yeah, he's kind of sweet. But he's taking things pretty quickly. He already asked me to the dance on Saturday" she answered, her voice a chiming bell.

"What did you say?" I got to the point.

"Yes, I didn't want to be rude. Will I see you there?"

"No point, I don't enjoy these events."

I started to walk away, but a hand wrapped around mine almost instantly and tugged me back in line.

"Please come......"

I grinned and nodded my head. Her hand warmed my heart.

The moment didn't last long, as she turned around to find Mike looking over in our direction. She quickly slipped her hand out of mine and whispered:

"I don't feel comfortable around him like I do with you"

" I'll keep you safe" I replied

Bella's P.O.V

_**He was beautiful, a God sent down from the heavens, the sweetest thing on the planet. Edward Cullen was all a girl could dream of. Too perfect.......**_

"Hey Jess, what do you know about Edward Cullen? I asked my new friend.

"He's gorgeous, every girl in the school thinks so" she replied.

"So does he have a girlfriend?" I went even further than I planned to.

"No, never has. The girls in the entire school have tried, but none of them with success. He seems to have an interest in you though" she said with a hint of curiosity.

I wasn't surprised to see that Mike was staring at me at his own pleasure. I didn't like feeling uneasy, so I headed to the bathroom. But not long after I was confronted by him.

"So, uh, what are you up to tonight" he said

"Nothing much, except for homework" I replied

"Wanna have dinner?" He got straight into it.

"I'm sorry, but I think I should settle in first"

Suddenly Mike grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in an inch away from his face. He was stronger than me, so I didn't try to get free.

"Not ready, huh. Well I'll make you ready"

His lips crushed mine as his hands crept up towards my breast. I struggled against him, but to no success. Then a hand wrapped around my back, the other around the legs and heaved me up from the ground. I closed my eyes and hoped to be saved. It was Edward.

He rested me down on a bench, and patted my head smoothly.

"Just relax..."

They were the last words I heard that day. The rest was a blur.

_**Next day...**_

I woke up in bed with a start. Yesterday's events replayed in my mind over and over. I looked over across my bed to see Edward there. I rubbed my eyes, and when I opened them, he was gone.


	2. Uncontrollable

_**Thanks to those guys who reviewed my story! Here's the next chapter to my story. Hope you enjoy it as much as the first!**_

**UNCONTROLLABLE**

Mike's P.O.V

_**She was not going to escape from my control. I would control her, she was mine. She will be mine.**_

It was Day 2 after meeting new girl, Bella Swan. Things were going according to plan, except for Edward Cullen's rescue yesterday. But things were going to get even better.

"Hey Mike, things are going VERY well so far. It looks good" Justin whispered.

"Good, tell me if any unexpected changes occur" I snickered.

Everything that day went according to plan. I knew Edward's secret....

Bella's P.O.V

_**Today, was even worse than yesterday.**_

Even though I hung out with Edward today, I still had some unanticipated surprises. It all started in the cafeteria at lunchtime.

"Bella......" Edward called.

"Are you sure you're okay? Yesterday was pretty rough" He continued.

I sat with him alone at the table. Everyone stared...

"Yeah, I suppose. Could we possibly go somewhere a bit more private? Everyone is staring" I said.

He got up that instant and grabbed my hand, tugging me behind him. I hastily followed him into a deserted corridor. What were we doing here?

"Errr, Edward?"I whispered.

He didn't respond. He was as still as a statue, only blinking his eyes only once a minute.

**HE WAS EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL**

"Don't move, stay here" He finally said.

He skidded across the hallway and slid inside a classroom. Suddenly, hands covered my mouth, preventing me from screaming. I didn't get a glimpse of the face, but I was sure it was Mike.

I kicked and whined, digging my heels repeatedly into the foot of the mystery man. I struggled against his grip attempting to bit his hand, but to no avail. This was no Mike; this was someone so strong and powerful, that he must be ironman. Who was it? I finally adjusted my position so I was

**EDWARD CULLEN**

It didn't make sense, what was he doing? He was almost suffocating me...

"Edward, wh...a..t are you do....i...ng?" I finally got out.

He didn't bulge. His mouth moved down to the side of my neck, almost as if he were about to bite me. But he wasn't doing this intentionally, I noticed his eyes had turned gold, as if we were under some influence. Then I saw him....

**MIKE**

Standing behind him laughing, chuckling at the struggle. Edward closed his eyes, he was shaking unbearably. What was happening? I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping that someone would help me in this hopeless attempt. A boy came out of the classroom, scratches all over, bleeding. Edward had done this, somehow. But why?

The boy jumped protectively over me, and shoved Edward up to the wall. Edward wasn't human, it was like he was undergoing some transformation. I ran away, frightened.......But not long I was joined by the boy who had saved my life.

"Oh, thank you for saving me. What is wrong with him?" I huffed.

"Name's Jacob Black. You're Bella Swan. I know everything about you. Edward - never mind" he said hesitantly.

I ran for my life, but Jacob was too fast. He shoved me up against the wall, his hand on my chest.

"You can't run forever, they're coming for you. We are your only hope. Don't run from your one chance of saving your life" He said.

"Who's we? Who are you people? Why me?" I struggled.

"Because you're the one" He answered.

_**The one? Am I some supernatural being? An angel? Why did Mike set me up? What was in that classroom?**_

That night, I dreamed about Edward. He was impossibly fast, pale white, ice cold, he was a......

Truth is, I don't know. But he had changed, he was uncontrollable. A strange creature. But one thing remained constant from the moment I met him.

**I WASN'T SCARED**

_**Thanks guys, that's it for Chapter 2. What's going to happen? Please review!!!**_


	3. Secrets Revealed

_**This chapter is dedicated to my bestie, Baza (Mrs.96) as she gave me many thrilling, and physco ideas for this part of my story. Thanks Brig, had to reject some suggestions though. Anyway, hope you like Chapter 3.**_

SECRETS REVEALED

Mike's P.O.V

_**Bella Swan was mine, due to my brilliant plan, one that I only discussed with Justin. A deadly secret, which will haunt Edward until the day he dies, well that will never happen. Ha........But things were going to get interesting.**_

After arriving at school, Bella kept right away from Edward and me. I must have really haunted her, standing behind Edward, doing nothing to assist her in the struggle between them. I needed to let her learn to trust me.

"Bella, could I please talk to you for a sec?" I asked after 6th Period.

Waiting for her response I helped her collect the books splattered all over the table. She looked up, not even bothering to blink, and then continued staring down at her feet.

"This is really no time to be talking to me, after what you did" She finally answered.

"Why didn't you do anything? What did you do to Edward?"She continued.

I led her out of the classroom and walked with her to her locker.

"It wasn't me; I didn't do anything to him. I was too scared to interfere"

I was glad with the way I was acting. It seemed convincing enough, but I had to continue to be like this, or I wouldn't be able to control her. I needed her.....

"Mike.......I.......Just leave me alone, please" She responded, and then left me staring at her sealed locker.

This was going well, so far. Now, I had to be aware of the dangers Edward now possessed. I had made him a monster, uncontrollable. Red eyes, super speed, deadly, strong......

**A SHAPE-SHIFTING VAMPIRE**

He could only turn into animals, from what researched, so he could be the bird over on the counter, the cat at my door.......I had no way of knowing..........as of yet..........

For the next few days, I played nice. What I could do if I could control her.....it is unthinkable. She was the one who could change everything in the world, except me. She has the ability to hypnotise people, with her piercing brown eyes, and exceptional beauty. She could make me rich and powerful, if only I could control her. But I already have that part figured out........

I just have to wait for the right moment.....where she will trust me........forgive me..........love me.......I wanted that control and command.

**I wanted her for myself.**

Edward's P.O.V

_**I hated myself, I had become something evil, deadly, something I could not control. My powers were something I could use to my advantage. But I needed to learn how to use them, and to redeem myself, and save Bella from Mike's grip......**_

I missed weeks of school, unable to face the consequences of showing up. I dreaded myself at attempting to harm Bella; I can't face that reality of her hating me. I needed to control myself......

_6 WEEKS LATER_

I arrived at school, in control and confident I could restore things between Bella and myself. If she falls into Mike's hands, well, she's in trouble. I strolled into the science lab, taking up my usual seat, it was almost a repeat of the day I met her, about 8 weeks ago. I had an instinctive protection mechanism that triggered every time I saw her, stunned by her beauty and charm.

She danced into the classroom, where all eyes stared at hers, hypnotised by her exceptional appearance. She confidently took a seat opposite to mine, right next to-

**MIKE NEWTON?**

Oh, no. This was even worse that I thought, but worse was still to come. Mike wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned her in closer. He was not going to-

His lips touched hers with such delicacy and passion, she returned the favour. How could she give in to such a jerk? A filthy disgrace, putting on a convincing act for Bella, well at least from her point of view. How she could fall for such a thing..........

I thought about her for the whole lesson. But instead, I pictured myself tenderly touching my lips to hers, and experiencing the same rush I got from the moment I met her. Those arms gracefully wrapping around my neck..............

**Beep, Beep, Beep.........**

The darn school bell pulled me out from my trail of thought. I hastily picked up my books and rushed out of the classroom. The sight of Bella with Mike sickened me.........So I waited for the right moment........

Bella was alone, attending her locker. Her glance drifted over to my position, where she dropped all her belongings on the floor. She bent down to collect her books, but in a flash I was helping her.

"Shit. How did you-what is wrong with you? What are you doing here?" She screeched at the sight of me.

My head hung down, for I was ashamed at what I had become. But I had to tell her.....I looked hopefully into her eyes, where she looked tenderly back at me. Our faces only inches apart......She quickly withdrew her face from mine and slammed her locker shut.

"You have no idea, how much you hurt me Edward" Her eyes looked into mine.

"I-I can't go through that again. I'm sorry" Tears streamed down her face, straining her features. I lifted my hand slowly to her cheek and lightly brushed away the tears.

"I understand...." I said, and started walking away. But a hand grabbed me, preventing me from going further.

"You've got a secret Edward, and I'm going to find out" Were the last words she said, before I continued on my walk.

I needed more time to tell her. I wasn't ready for that reality. I needed to wait a little longer......

_**A/N: Sorry there was no Bella's P.O.V. But the next chapter is completely hers.**_

_**How was that chapter? Good, Bad? Please, please read and review. I love receiving good advice and tips. Feel free to open up!**_


End file.
